


The Avatar|| Endgame

by Noel_11



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noel_11/pseuds/Noel_11
Summary: While trying to adjust to the new world after being on ice, Alexandria, The Avatar must put on hold her life as she and her allies, join forces with The Avengers, and Guardians to save the world from a homicidal titan bent on killing half the universe. During her Journey, she learns what its like to lose, and love as she faces her destiny as the protector, and the peacekeeper of the world.~~~~~~~~~~Relationship:  The Nomad(Steve Rodgers) + OC~~~~~~~~~~The story is based on the themes, and ideas of The Last Air Bender. There will be references to the original avatar gang,  and of course changes in, Infinity War.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Avatar|| Endgame

"But we cannot concern ourselves with what was, we must concern ourselves with what is."

\- Monk Gyatso

" I may not have been here when New York was being under attack by aliens, or when robots tried to drop a flying city in the earth, but I am here now, and that is what matters. As, The Avatar, it is my duty to the world, as well as the spiritual world, and I'll do it myself if I have to." 

\- Alexandra, The Avatar


End file.
